Braided River Overlook
is an outpost that sits above a braided river that runs into the nearby ocean. It is separated from the plains where Hidana Castle is by the lesser redwoods on the west cost. Game Details This location is on PTC's Ark server running the Ragnarok map. Location GPS Coordiates *62.7 (or map Latitude) *32.5 (or map Longitude) Landmarks is on the peak of the hills that run parallel to the river basin below it. It is on the last pair of hilltops when approaching the ocean. A pair of lakes are nestled down in the redwoods on the side opposite of the river. Through the redwood trees that obscure the lake, the Green Obelisk can be seen. Noteable Regional Resources Beavers build dams in this area. Raiding their dams is the fastest way to get: *Cementing paste in vast quantities *Rare flowers *Mushrooms mushrooms mushroooms! *Wood, wood, wood, and more wood, with a side of wood. *A very large landing pad and the location atop hills make this a safe place to hitch a large flier if you need to land to rest or log off. Please take or drop EVERYTHING from any beaver dam you raid, as destroying the entire thing is the only way they rebuild and replenish the rarer supplies in the dams. Notable Amenities This location is an outpost. It has water, a smithy, and a bed for fast travel. The crafting tables for Immersive Taming Mod are set up in this location, ready for use if you are taming nearby. Berries and veggies can be picked up if you travel back to Hidana Castle, which is fairly close by if you're on a flier. PTC Rules *If you use it, replace it. This goes for resources, supplies, and common crafted gear. *''Please'' leave enough fuel for the next person to stay warm overnight and to cook, as many times storms or weather changes makes this attractive rest stops. *Leave behind any excess supplies weighing you down like wood, stone, etc. if you're stopping for a rest. This isn't required, but nice. *Leave behind any gear you might otherwise dump, like common looted cloth or leather armor in case you or someone else needs warmth i a pinch. *''Don't'' dump all looted trash in containers here as space is limited. For example, "vanilla" building parts just create clutter, so dump those on the ground or take them to your base's industrial grinder. Wildlife and Dangers If you are raiding beaver dams: there are more than you can see, so clear them first and be prepared to dump excess weight and fly out of reach. Multiple beavers frequently destroy entire packs of carnivores or high-level rexes. The skies of this region are clear and the way the building is positioned on the hill puts it out of reach of danger, so parking a flier here overnight is safe. If you travel on the ground near here though, the most common danger is roaming terrors birds, which often form hyper-aggressive packs. Raptors are also rather common and they sometimes team up with terror birds to rampage. The plains of this area often has carnotaurus and occasionally, rexes. Notes Info to be provided Screenshot with Landmarks This is as seen from the nearest hill, as though traveling inland from the ocean. Note the braided river below in the river basin. The Green Obelisk floats above another plains area, separated by the minor redwoods on the western coast. In the far distance, the snowy peaks of the central region can be seen, along with the rocky ridge and broad plateau that leads to scrub and, eventually, the deep desert. The image shown includes some nearby landmarks and may not include all amenities and outbuildings. Related Topics Some other bases: *Odin's Throne (PTC base) *The Stacks *Pearl Bay *Dark Star (PTC Base) *Jerboa Trading Post *Hidana Castle (PTC base) Category:Outposts